Warning: Animals Are Loose
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: A new zoo is open and Danny tells a story about when the former zoo first opened and the zoo animals escaped: Sam is ten years old and thinks the animals are miserible. She decideds to free the animals along with her friends Danny and Tucker.


**I haven't don a one shot in like Bolivian. I had this idea stuck in my head and just couldn't get it out. For some reason, one of the episodes of Hey Arnold popped in my head. It's the one where Arnold wants an idea since Ronda has a party and won't invite the geeks. Then this boy who does ballerina says to paint themselves brown and yellow and free all the animals from the zoo. At the end, he's painted brown and yellow and is on top a giraffe and yells, "FREE ALL THE ANIMALS!!" lol that was so hilarious. Anyway, I came up with this. Review please!!**

It is a beautiful day in Amity Park. There was a new opening to the new Amity Park Zoo where all the animals had their own habitat and were happily free. This was announced by the mayor. You see everyone crowded around the zoo, including Sam and Danny who were in front of the opening. Sam was excited, since she's been wanting for the zoo to get rid of the cages for years and now was the day the animals would be happy in their environment. Danny was happy his girlfriend was happy, he couldn't want anymore from Sam.

"I can't believe they're reopening the zoo where the animals can be happy. It's like the wild," smiled Sam.

"And I can't believe you're not doing something extreme or overreacting," said Danny.

"When do I ever overreact?" Glared Sam.

"Do I have to go over the 'Changing the lunch menu to make it more vegetarian' incident?" Annoyed Danny.

"Ok, so the Lunch Lady went crazy on me for changing it and they served grass on a bun, but that still isn't extreme," said Sam.

"Not to mention we had detention for three days, we had to clean up the mess, and Dash made me eat mud for a week," reminded Danny.

"At least they agreed to serve veggie burgers," told Sam.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Announced Tucker in front of the ribbon in front of the Amity Park Zoo with his suit and tie and a tall hat, "I'd like to present the reopening of the Amity Park Zoo, where all the animals are happy."

Tucker took the long sizers and cut the ribbon to the zoo as you hear a bunch of people clapping and reporters coming in like ants. They all popped up their microphones on Tucker.

"What made you come up with this idea?" Asked Reporter #1.

"How are the animals now?" Asked Reporter #2.

"Do you care about the animals' habitat?" Asked Reporter #3.

"First of all, the animals are quite happy where they live now, I'm not very good with knowing about animals, this was actually my friend Sam's idea. She has a thing with plants and animals and would risk her own life to stand up for wild animals or trees at a park. At least protesting is better then Undergrowth's protest," explained Tucker as you hear some people laughing, "but caring about animals or not, I guess I do unless it's in my stomach, but we'll worry about that later."

"It seems our two former mayors have ignored the fact that the animals were not in their natural habitat, even during the rampage only four years ago. Did you actually feel concern about that before you became mayor?" Asked Reporter #2.

"Now I remember that incident. That was actually Sam's fault for that, but I'd have to explain it to you," said Tucker, "it all started at a dark, scary . . ."

"Tucker, it wasn't dark, it was nine in the morning," glared Danny in his ghost form.

"And it was also you and Danny's fault too," added Sam.

"Then how bout you tell the story," glared Tucker.

"I will start, ok it started at your normal average day. Well, if you count an elementary school field trip to the Amity Park Zoo. During the time, it was the first opening announced by Mayor Montez and let's just say the first day was gonna be wild and crazy," started Danny.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO four years early OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

You now see the Amity Park Zoo earlier where a group of ten-year-olds were all walking inside the zoo. There was a teacher Mrs. Linia who was in charge of the group inside. You see a little boy with black springy hair, baby blue eyes, a white T-shirt with a red stripe in the middle and coating, blue shorts, and red and white shoes. There was an African American boy with a yellow T-shirt, green pants, and brown boots. He had green eyes, a red Barret, and dorky glasses. There was also a little girl with pigtails, a purple shirt, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. She didn't have any lipstick during the time.

"Alright everyone, stay in line and don't go wondering off ok," told Mrs. Linia sweetly.

"Can we see the rhinoceros?" Asked Danny.

"Yes, you will, Danny," smiled Mrs. Linia.

"Yay," cried Danny happily.

"Are the animals safe?" Asked Sam.

"Of coarse they are Samantha," answered Mrs. Linia.

"It's Sam!" Shouted Sam.

"Ok Sam," grinned Mrs. Linia as Sam rolled her eyes.

The class followed Mrs. Linia and saw all the animals stuck in their cages. Sam's eyes were widened in shock as she could hear the cries of all the animals. Mrs. Linia kept her smile and was walking the class along. Sam went to her, tapping her back to get her attention.

"What is it?" Asked Mrs. Linia.

"Those animals are trapped in cages. Shouldn't they be set free?" Asked Sam.

"We have to keep them in there so they don't cause trouble," grinned Mrs. Linia.

"But they don't deserve to be trapped in cages," whined Sam.

"There's nothing I can do about that," said Mrs. Linia, "only the mayor is in charge of it."

Sam showed a deep glare as the kids passed by her and she grabbed Tucker and Danny's back collars. Both their eyes widened as the class passed the three kids.

"Uh Sam, what cha doin?" Asked Tucker.

"We're going to free those animals," announced Sam as she grabbed their wrists and dragged them along, "and you're going to help me."

"Sam, wouldn't we get in trouble?" Asked Tucker.

"I don't care, those animals are miserable in those cages and you're rather with me or against me," said Sam.

"Do I get to ride on the rhino?" Asked Danny.

"Yep, you can ride on the rhino," smiled Sam.

"Yay! I'm with Sam," told Danny.

"Look, I'm not gonna be part of the . . ." protested Tucker as Sam showed a PDA, "where did you get that new advanced PDA? I've always wanted to have my own personal PDA."

"You'll only get it if you agree to help me free the Animals," said Sam lifting the PDA in the air.

"I'll do it, I'll do it," said Tucker as Sam threw the PDA at him and he caught it and held it close to him, "hello my beauty, I will call you Peety."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Present Time OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"And that's how Tucker got his PDA, although I'm not sure if Mrs. Linia noticed we were gone from the class," narrated Danny.

"So, did Sam set the animals free?" Asked Reporter #1.

"Well . . ." started Danny.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO four years earlier OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny, Tucker, and Sam were all behind the security room where three guards were all watching to make sure nothing went wrong. Sam was sure that this was the right place she needed to be. Danny and Tucker were both nervous, but couldn't wait to ride the animals. Danny just wanted to ride on the rhino. Sam snuck through the opened door and got a walkie talky. She then, snuck back out and talked through the walkie talky.

"Hey, you three!" Called Sam.

"What is it?" Asked Security Guard #1.

"I need you two to meet the boss immediately," said Sam in a deep voice.

"Who is this?" Asked Security Guard #1.

"This is the . . . Zoo Keeper," lied Sam.

"Ok, we're on our way," told Security Guard #1.

"I can't believe he fell for that," whispered Sam.

The three guards got out of the Security Room and then the trio went inside quickly before the Security Guards closed the door. Security Guard #2 popped to a curtain wall and found a walkie talky.

"If the rascal was here, then where is she?" Wondered Security Guard #2 as the three Security Guards' eyes widened and tried to get into the door, but it was locked.

"Hey, let us in you little squirts!" Shouted Security Guard #3.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were in there, trying to find where the button was to free the animals or open the cages. They all ignored the Security Guards' calls to let them inside. Danny saw the camera where the rhino was.

"There's the rhino, I wanna ride it! I wanna ride it!" Whined Danny.

"Ok, but we need to open the cages," said Sam as she pushed the button that read "open".

The cages were all opened as you see all the animals trample through the zoo and all the people screaming like it was the end of the world. Danny, Sam, and Tucker escaped out of the security room and were chased by the guards. Danny ran outside and saw the rhino ramming into a cage as he tried to get the horn out. Danny smiled and got on the rhino.

"Don't worry Mr. Rhino, I'll get you out, if you give me a ride," smiled Danny as he freed the rhino's horn and he started running around the zoo as Danny hung onto the horn and laughed, "YAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

The animals were all making a rampaging crowd as you see Sam on top of the elephant's head with her fists up in the air like she was Tarzan. Tucker was riding an ostrich with a sore face.

"Why am I stuck with an ostrich?" Grumped Tucker.

"You said you wanted a fast animal to ride on!" Answered Sam, "and an ostrich is the fastest bird in the world."

"Aw dang," said Tucker.

"FREE ALL THE ANIMALS!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Sam.

"SAM! YOU ARE THE BESTEST FRIEND I CAN EVER HAVE!! THANKS FOR LETTING ME RIDE ON THE RHINO!!!" Shouted Danny.

"NO PROMBLEM!!" Smiled Sam.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Present Time OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"After that, we were grounded for months, not to mention had to pay for all the damage we caused. There are times when some of Sam's gigs are very extreme like changing the school lunch menu, freeing the Gorilla, sitting on the park tree to keep the bulldozers from cutting them down . . ." said Danny.

"Are you done yet?" Annoyed Sam.

"No, I'm just warming up," smiled Danny, "but a lot of what she does has a reason, she has made a difference in some of the mistakes we do. We aren't perfect, especially not me. The school lunch menu did include veggie burgers since she changed it, there's a reopening of the zoo with happy animals, and Delila is even happy at her new home. Not to mention the park trees are safe and not being cut down, unless they're rotten like the one she was sitting on. I think we should thank Sam for what she's tried to do, I wouldn't even be Danny Phantom if it wasn't for her."

"Aww, that's so sweet," smiled Sam as she hugged her boyfriend.

"Awwwww," said everyone as the couple smiled.


End file.
